Annabeth's Predicament
by themiller
Summary: Cheating that isn't really cheating! Read more to find out!


**A/N: Ok so once again, life took a giant shit on me. Well, maybe not me, but a really good friend of mine. And to make up for it, I'm taking it out on everyone's favorite couple!**

**Don't like it?**

**TOO FREAKIN BAD!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, wait!" he cried out, tripping over his own feet in his desperation. However, his (now ex) girlfriend was storming out of the party with tears streaming down her face.<p>

Percy couldn't believe how badly he'd screwed up this time. It was one thing to zone out in the direction of another girl's ass (he seriously wasn't staring at her, his ADHD was just acting up), but this one couldn't be blamed on the ADHD. You couldn't blame a heavy make-out session with Drew on freaking ADHD.

However, you could blame it on the love potion Drew had confessed to slipping him before attacking him with her lips.

Not that Annabeth believed him. He couldn't blame her, either. He wouldn't believe her if the reverse occurred.

As he stumbled out into the rain, he swept his gaze across the street, looking for (in his opinion) the most beautiful girl in the world. But she was nowhere to be seen…

* * *

><p>Annabeth stumbled into her apartment still bawling her eyes out. She staggered into her bedroom, collapsed on the bed, and continued to cry until her exhaustion took her over.<p>

Nightmares plagued her dreams. Not nightmares of prophecy, but nightmares of Percy laughing at her, hitting her, of Percy with his lips on those of other faceless girls.

She sat straight up in bed and looked at the clock on her nightstand. 2:03. Just frigging great. She takes a look at her phone, insanely hoping she had somehow slept through the century so that Percy was long gone… no such luck. Only 67 messages and 25 voicemails from Percy, who she had no desire to talk to at that moment.

So she picked up her phone, and sent a text message to the one person who could really help her. Who would really know what happened. Because she always knew what was really happening.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The Oracle of Delphi.

* * *

><p>Rachel's Blackberry buzzed, jolting her out of another night of restless sleep. She was almost glad for the late night text from one of her best friends.<p>

Almost.

Until she saw what the text read.

And she realized why she hadn't got much sleep the last few nights.

And why her visions of the future had suddenly become filled with only emotion. So many emotions, each with the force of a hurricane, each striving for dominance.

And why she had had the urge to tell Percy and Annabeth to stay away from the witch of Aphrodite herself, Drew.

_Rach, Percy… he cheated on me with Drew._

Rachel responded immediately with

_WHT! WTF HAPND?_

There wasn't a response for at least 5 minutes. Either Annabeth's dyslexia went into overdrive because of the extreme stress her emotions were putting on her body, or it was a really long text. Probably both.

_We went to Drew's party. We were having a great time, and then we got separated for a while. I looked for him, and then I saw him. In the arms of Drew, sucking on her face like it was blue ice cream. I screamed something, and he jolted away from her with this horrified look on his face. He ran towards me, tried to tell me something about a love potion, but I didn't want to hear it. I started crying my eyes out and ran all the way back home. I don't know what happened to Percy._

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. Seaweed Brain hadn't screwed up that badly. She could fix this. Probably.

_Ani, i bet tht thr rly was a luv potion. SEWD BRN wudn cheat on u lik fr nythng. be realistic_

Rachel wasn't sure she really believed the idiot's story, but she did know that Camp-Half Blood's favorite gossip topic had to survive if they wanted to survive the next great prophecy. She wasn't sure, but she had a hunch that the descendant of those two would play a pretty big role.

_Don't even try it, Rach. This wasn't just a normal kiss. Something that could be blamed on ADHD and alcohol. This was a full blown makeout session._

_How bout I beat his srry a$$._

_No, that's my job Rach._

_KK. Whtevs_

_RACH! This is serious! Stop screwing around!_

_Ani, thr is no way tht idiot bf of urs wud eva cheat. Hav u seen how he ogls u?_

_He ogles me?_

_Always has, always wil._

_I'm not the only one he ogles…_

_Haha u no tht's th ADHD. Im the oracle. I no these thngs._

_Shut up._

_Neva!_

…

_Srry_

_You should be. I'm heartbroken and you're just making fun of me._

_Ok. Do u stil luv him?_

…

_Anser tha questn ani._

_Yes…_

_But?_

_But I'm going to beat his ass._

_Well thts expected._

_I have to go, Rach. He's here…_

_HIT HIM THN SHOW HIM HOW 2 RLY MAKE OUT!_

Rachel didn't get a response from that one.

* * *

><p>Percy walked cautiously into what passed as Annabeth's living room. It was worse than his living room, so he could say that. Though it was surprising that such a thing was possible.<p>

Not that it wasn't tidy. It was just that, as a high school student, Annabeth had virtually no funds, so the living room was just a small space with a few bean bags thrown haphazardly on the floor.

The haphazardness of said furniture was a result of Percy's last visit. And, to say the least, he hadn't thrown them or used them to fight Annabeth. 'Nuf said.

But Percy couldn't concentrate on past… exploits at the moment. Just on the current predicament he was in.

Damn Drew and her narcissistic nature.

Narcissism. A word learned from Annabeth.

"What do you want?"

Uh-oh. No nickname. No beating around the bush. She was still extremely pissed, and had probably just finished crying, if the tremor in her voice had anything to say. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I'm here to…" Apologize? No, he hadn't done anything wrong. Well, not willingly anyways. Explain? Sounds good. "…explain."

Her eyes hardened scarily. "Explain what? It looks pretty straightforward to me. You see Drew in her sluttiest outfit. You can't resist. You cheat. I see. You run to me. I dump your sorry ass."

"That's not what… wait, what? Did you just say you dump my sorry ass?"

Her face tightened into a fake smile. "Yes."

"But you didn't… Oh. I see."

There was no need to say anything else.

"Ok. Annabeth, listen. I was dancing with you, remember?"

"I do. Obviously you forgot about thirty seconds later."

"Ok, well, I left to get us drinks. I poured the punch, and Drew walked up. She was looking extremely evil at this point. Then I look away from her and say 'Hi' to Grover, then turn back to our drinks. I'm like, really, really thirsty, so I take a quick sip. And I taste the potion instantly. She must have dumped an entire bottle of 'Aphrodite's Secret' into my drink. And you know how that stuff is supposed to work. One drop and you're forever in love with the person who the potion was made for."

Annabeth was confused now. Percy wouldn't put this much effort into a story, so she thought it must be true.

"Then why are you're here?"

"Well, I instantly began fighting it. Hard. But then Drew walked up, and the magic kicked in. I couldn't do anything when she leaned in to start…"

"Why. Are. You. Here?"

All Percy did was smile.

"Answer the question, Seaweed Brain."

"Well, while she was sucking my face—"

"While you were sucking each other's faces…" she snapped irritably.

"Ok fine, anyways, while that was going on, I remembered the Styx. And so I did what I did while I was in the river. And, well, it worked. Especially when you screamed."

"Your… your feelings for me broke 'Aphrodite's Secret'?

"Yeah."

Annabeth didn't say anything. She couldn't.

And then, as if given an invisible push, Percy stumbled forward and took his girlfriend into his arms.

And all the while, Aphrodite was up on Olympus, laughing at the drama she was causing, and shaking her head at her stubborn refusal to break up the best couple since Helen and Paris.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok. So. That actually happened. Sort of. Just without the potion and shit. Percy was playing my best friend, Annabeth was his girlfriend, who is also a great friend of mine, and Rachel was playing me. Drew was playing this bitch who everyone currently hates, and Aphrodite was… an extra. (Thunder booms in the distance).**

**Secondly, on the note of the text messaging language. I figured Annabeth was such a stickler about English that she wouldn't use txtn talk. But Rachel… I just used the way one of my best friend's talks to me for that part of the conversation.**

**Finally, once again, I apologize for the ****Into the Darkness**** stuff. Next chapter should be up within this next week.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
